


Real You

by Alanstory



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanstory/pseuds/Alanstory
Summary: 【  06:00】  7.31伏哈only生日贺创作活动+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++他在这一天诞生，带来了魔法与一整个世界的美好，他将成长，被宿敌所标记，并且注定纠缠此生。由伏哈only群主办的创作活动，与你在7/31这天一同庆祝Harry Potter的生日





	Real You

哈利感觉自己真是倒霉透顶，情人节没情人陪也就算了，还要提防着迷情剂的暗算。但是.... 鬼知道怎么在回寝室路上走着走着也能被下药呢？而且还不是普通的迷情剂！真的！迷情剂相比之下，真的是小孩子玩具一样！起码没有哪个迷情剂能让他双腿发软、浑身像着火了一样。  
此时已经很晚了，走廊里没什么人，但哈利为了防止有人发现他的异常，还是强忍着不适疾步跑到有求必应室，心里默念要一个能解决他现在状况的房间。在来回走了三圈之后，房门打开了，哈利一进去关上门就感觉有些不对劲儿，这个房间的布置陈设虽然更为精致一些，但大体上与格兰芬多寝室没有什么不同。除了这明显的配色告诉哈利这应该是斯莱特林寝室。  
哈利内心十分的无语，能缓解他现状的地方＝斯莱特林寝室？你就算给我变出个格兰芬多寝室也行啊，这也太扯了！然后更让哈利震惊的还在后面，就在哈利走进床打算躺一会儿的时候，他发现床上还躺着一个赤裸的男生，哈利大惊之下，赶忙上前定睛一看，这！这英俊的面容，这！该死的欠揍的气质，这不就是汤姆·里德尔吗？  
日记本还活着？哈利震惊的脑子都清醒了许多，他赶忙把魔杖握在手里，哈利观察了一下这具身体虽然长得和汤姆·里德尔一模一样但是完全不会动，才大胆的用魔杖戳戳他的脸。  
发现暂时没有危机之后，哈利感觉身体内的热度又升了上来。哈利不自觉地开始盯着汤姆·里德尔的脸看，这脸真是越看越来气！怎么能有人长这么好看？还是魔王！哈利咬牙切齿的扯着汤姆·里德尔的脸做着各种各样可笑的表情。突然，哈利脑子里来了个点子，他一双碧眼一转，带着坏笑蹬掉了鞋子骑到汤姆·里德尔的腰上。“黑魔王是吧，你追杀我这么多年，总要付出点代价，不如就肉偿吧。”说罢就开始摸汤姆·里德尔的脸。就在此时，哈利敏锐地感到身下的躯体颤抖了一下。哈利一下子翻到床的另一侧，拿着魔杖指向床上的人。然后他却没有想哈利想的那样清醒过来，仍是一副不省人事的样子。  
哈利警惕地慢慢靠近，魔杖直直地指向汤姆·里德尔。“喂！你是日记本吗？你要是敢装醒，我就用痒痒咒痒死你！”然而这之后不论哈利说什么这身体就是没动静。真是充气娃娃？哈利又拿魔杖捣了一下失望的发现它是真的不会动。这还有什么意思？哈利又捣了一下，放弃地重新坐回汤姆·里德尔的腰上。  
就在哈利开始痴迷地抚摸身下人的脸庞时，伏地魔的内心犹如惊涛骇浪一般。他本来在做实验试图弥补日记本被毁的灵魂损失，结果太累就回寝室休息了一会儿，岂料当他再次醒过来的时候，发现自己竟然赤裸的躺在一个疑似斯莱特林寝室的房间里，而且浑身上下一点魔力也没有。更糟糕的是，他刚打算起来穿衣服，天杀的救世主就进来了。伏地魔只好又躺了回去，本来他想着救世主在看到他后应该立刻会向他施咒或者去找老蜜蜂。但是万万没想到，救世主竟然满脑子想着占他便宜！伏地魔面上不显，但内心咬牙切齿的想:早知道救世主这么好色，当初就拿出老本行了，也不至于沦落到日记本被毁的地步。伏地魔默默地忍受着救世主的抚摸，脑子里过了一遍又一遍救世主被钻心蚀骨的场景。  
打断伏地魔想象的是开始腹部下面游走的手，救世主的手还有点肉肉的，不是十分修长，由于常年练习魁地奇的原因手掌上有一层薄茧。此时这双曾数次抓住金飞贼的手一下子抓住了伏地魔的蛋蛋把玩。什！么！毛！病？！伏地魔简直想要立马跳起，他一直引以为傲的自制力不是用来忍耐性骚扰的。但是他转念又想，他都忍到这地步了，现在再表明自己其实一直醒着，岂不是会给满脑子色情·救世主错误的暗示？想到这里，伏地魔又忍耐着不动声色。哼！我看你还能干什么！  
哈利不知道伏地魔在想些什么，只是觉得黑魔王不愧大帅哥，连蛋蛋都长得比别人精致。这里的别人只指哈利自己。哈利玩完蛋蛋，又把注意力放到了正地方，他回想起以前曾看过的黄色书上面会动的小人做的动作，脸色发红地弯下腰试着舔了一口，那东西立刻颤了一下，哈利看着只觉得好神奇，这年头充气娃娃都做的这么逼真，他又从下到上一下子舔上去，看到那东西慢慢地开始变大。哈利也不禁情动，开始用心地一边舔一边回想着技巧。  
伏地魔没想到救世主会这么猛，刚开始还能忍住，后来在救世主把口腔猛地一缩之后还是忍不住喘息出声。他心下大惊，心知瞒不住了，就睁开眼睛冷冷地看着救世主。然而救世主见伏地魔起身只是惊讶了一下就又把他摁到了床上。“原来你是真的？那就更好了，会动总比不会动好。”说罢，哈利用魔杖把伏地魔的手脚定在床上，自己则简单的润滑了一下就坐了上去，少年人的肌肉果然有弹性，虽然没做过，但哈利一咬牙就把伏地魔的东西全部吞进去了。伏地魔的表情显得并不好受，救世主实在太紧了，而且天杀的！他自己也是处男啊！我果然还是应该把救世主杀了，伏地魔阴恻恻地想着。之后随着哈利的动作，伏地魔也渐渐地沉溺进去，配合着进行一场青涩二幼热烈的情事。  
结束之后，伏地魔一瞬间又被送回了自己原来的寝室，身体内的魔力也恢复了，伏地魔气的拿起魔杖直奔浴室，那一天又额外惩罚了好几个食死徒。而另一边救世主哈利·波特则在大床上睡得十分香甜。

数年之后的一天，当伏地魔在书房给他的情人哈利·波特补习功课，哈利苦恼的问他为什么自己就是搞不定学习的时候，伏地魔冷笑道，“满脑子色情的人不配谈学习。”


End file.
